


Spring Sun ~OsaSuna~ Fluff

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Implied Kita Shinsuke/Akagi Michinari, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 8





	Spring Sun ~OsaSuna~ Fluff

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Akagi's voice rang through Suna's earbuds.

"I don't really know. I haven't had the time to do it, even if I had the courage." He sighed back.

"Why not just text him?"

"Are you kidding me? Who would confess to someone over text?"

"Well you just need a convenient time, but you guys are always texting." A silence fell after that. Suna was still in the call, but not talking. "Suna?" No response. "SuuuuuuuunA! SUNA!"

"Oh sorry, I was texting...oh."

"Exactly my point." Although Akagi couldn't see him, he knew Suna's face was tinted pink.

"Well it's not like you're always being all cute with Kita now." Suna smirked to himself.

"That is not true. In fact, we totally made out today!"

"That's still being all lovey with Kita. In fact, you're probably cuddling with him right now."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"You avoided my question." Their friendly banter and Akagi's advice went on for another hour until Suna stopped talking. The libero assumed he was to interested in his text conversation with Osamu so he eventually hung up, letting the middle blocker handle this himself. Texting Osamu made Suna feel great, but worse at the same time. He could barely express himself in front of him, so how would texting him help that issue. He had to act fast, but he couldn't make it obvious. He was torn between staying as friends and taking their friendship into romantic territory. He took his hands off the keyboard as he started to think on his next move, when all of a sudden-

_Incoming Call Osamu_

Oh the panic in the poor boy's eyes. He hesitated to answer the phone, but just as he was gonna answer it.

_Missed Call Osamu_

_Fuck._ He took too long to answer. He started mentally degrading himself for being so stupid until his phone vibrated repeatedly again. Another call. This time he answered it before it was too late. "Hey are you okay?" The deeper voice came from the small speakers.

"Yeah, why?" Suna was genuinely confused.

"Sorry I got ahead of myself. It's just that...never mind." A sheepish chuckle that was too cute for Suna to handle was slightly heard.

"Nonono, I wanna know, or I'm hanging up." Suna knew he was lying to his crush.

"Fine you caught me. You didn't respond as quickly as you usually do, so I thought something happened."

"I'm fine, why would you think that?"

"You always say if you're gonna take a break or something, I got worried."

"You don't need to worry, but thanks though." Their conversation was normal after that, and it lasted for another 2 hours. The gossiped, ranted, and laughed until 1 am. They were interrupted by Atsumu throwing a pillow at Osamu telling him to shut up. As soon as Atsumu closed the door, Osamu smiled back at Suna through the phone and they both laughed.

"Well we still have school tomorrow, we should sleep." Osamu sighed.

"I'm not tired though." Suna playfully whined.

"Go to sleep, or else I'm not paying for your lunch tomorrow."

"Fuck you, dude."

"Ha ha. Goodnight, _Sunarin_."

"Night." After they hung up, they both were struck with realization.

* * *

"HE CALLED YOU W H A T?!" Akagi's voice bursted through Suna's phone, thank God he wasn't on speaker.

"You're more shocked than me." Suna spoke into the phone as he walked to school.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CONFESSED YET, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!"

"I'm not ready yet! And besides, he's probably straight."

"...There's no way that nickname has any heterosexual meaning behind it."

"Well, I don't want to embarrass myself, or make things weird between us."

"I can ask Atsumu if he likes anyone. Or you guys can play truth or dare or something. There's so many ways you can go with this, aND YOU CHOOSE NONE OF THEM!"

"I get it. It just...hurts to love him. It hurts to feel like this...but it keeps me going. He keeps me going."

"Tell him exactly that then. Suna, these are your feelings, and your thoughts. You should know that by now."

"I know..."

"Tell him at the end of the day. Oh shit I'm already at school, cya later."

"Cya," He hangs up and continues his walk to school. Suna woke up late, but it taking his sweet old time, not caring about being tardy. By the time he got there, there was no one outside, except for one person waiting by the gate. " 'Samu? What are you doing here? You're gonna be late!"

"I should've said that to you. C'mon we have to run now," Osamu grabbed Suna's wrist and ran into building. The pink petals fell from the spring sky and onto their hair and clothes. "You didn't answer my calls or texts eariler, I got worried again..." Osamu sparks conversation as they change shoes.

"I was already in a call with Akagi even before I left the house. Is that an acceptable answer?"

"Any answer would've been acceptable, you cheeky little fucker. Ready to go," They both lifted their heads as Suna nodded in response. "Waitwaitwait. No you're not. C'mere. You have something in your hair."

"I can get it myself," But before Suna knew it, his head was faced down as Osamu removed the cherry petal from his brown hair. "Can we go now?" Suna asked, rushing things.

"Yeah, let's go," They both started running towards their classroom, hearts beating faster than usual and shades or pink and red gently plastered on their cheeks. As soon as they reached the door, the bell for their next class rings. "God dammit." Osamu sighs, but Suna starts laughing.

"Sorrysorry, it's just that. That was really fun." Suna's eyes were closed as he laughed, with a dash of pink in his cheeks from running and laughing. That's when Suna realized that the feelings he had trapped for so long were finally being shown, and this time it was to the right person.

"Let's get to class before Kita-san finds out and kicks our asses."

"Ya got a point there." After their mornings classes, the two of them sat in the yard behind the school and ate their lunch beneath a shaded tree. Their backs were against the tree trunk, wind gently blowing their hair, and the gentle heat from the spring sun enhancing the features of objects around them. It was peaceful, they didn't need to talk, but they both knew that they wanted to. "Ya know what I realized." Osamu broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"This morning was like...a shojo scenario...not to make it weird, sorry."

"Nono, it's fine, but I agree with you. It felt kinda...nice."

"It's like whoever makes up our fate knew exactly what I wanted..." **(AN: *nervously sweats*)**

"And what was that?" They turned to each other and their eyes met with no hesitation. Heat traveled into their faces as Osamu gently placed his hand on Suna's hip and cheek as he pulled them closer together.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well it is now." Suna smirked before their eyes gently closed and their lips met one another.


End file.
